Quarter Moon Old (7 Years Old)
Hello! This is my first Songfic! Yay! It's based off the song 7 Years Old by Lukas Graham, so enjoy! Once I was quarter moon old, my mama told me “Go and make yourself some friends or you’ll be lonely” Once I was quarter moon old. “I don’t want to!” Rollkit refused to move, “I want to stay here.” “You must, my kit,” Splashstorm leaned down and nudged the kit with her nose, “there’s a whole world out there! One day you’ll go out to hunt and fight for your Clan. Just like Rocktuft.” “But it’s warm in here,” Rollkit looked out to the white glow coming from the entrance of the den,” how come Talonkit, Goldkit, Sniffkit and Yellowkit can’t feel it?” “You will always deal with the cold in leafbare,” Splashstorm licked the top of her kits head, “come on, I’ll come with you.” It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker By eleven eating herb and drinking burning liquid Never rich so we were out to get that steady figure “Come on, Rollkit!” “You can’t catch me!” “Hey!” Rollkit crashed through the leaves after his siblings. They grew smaller as they ran ahead. They were always one step ahead, always one prey ahead, always one spot ahead. “But I will catch up,” Rollkit promised himself, “I’ll be stronger. One day.” Once I was eleven moons old, my daddy told me, "Go get yourself a mate or you'll be lonely." Once I was eleven moons old “Why do I need a mate?” “You have to make sure RiverClan lasts,” Rocktuft brushed his muzzle over Rollpaw’s small head, “you’ll make a wonderful father.” “I will,” promised Rollpaw, “I will be strong.” I always had that dream, like my daddy before me So I started growing stronger, I started growing faster Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me Cause only those I really love will ever really know me Once I was twenty moons old, my story got told Before the morning sun, when life was lonely Once I was twenty moons old “You’re loyalty is great, Rollfoot,” Rushstar stood over the small warrior, “no one doubts you now. You were always going to be a great warrior.” “Thankyou, Rushstar,” Rollfoot dipped his head. His twisted front paw was all he was until now. He proved he is greater than his own siblings. “Talonflame! Goldduck!” Rollfoot whispered, “I’m strong now, I’ll be better one day.” I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major I got my brothers with me, at least those in favor And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later Once I was twenty moons old, my story got told I was talking about everything I saw before me Once I was twenty moons old “Sandshrew is getting old.” “who will replace him as deputy?” “I think Rollfoot will.” Soon we'll be thirty moons old, our stories have been sold We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming Soon we'll be thirty moons old I'm still learning about life My mate brought kits for me So I can tell them my stories And I can tell more stories Most of my brothers are with me Some are still out seeking glory And some I had to leave behind My brother, I'm still sorry “I’m sorry, Talonflame,” Rollfoot stood over the body of his brother, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you...” Soon I'll be sixty moons old, my daddy got sixty-one Remember life, and then your life becomes a better one I made a cat so happy when I spoke a word once I hope my children come and talk once or twice a moon Soon I'll be sixty moons old, will I think the world is cold Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me? Soon I'll be sixty moons old “Time is passing, Rollfoot,” Rushstar spoke to her deputy, “I’m afraid age is catching up to both of us.” “We don’t need to worry!” Rollfoot insisted, “there’s plenty of moons left in me!” “Yes, maybe,” Rushstar sighed, “but I do not. It will be time for me to move to StarClan soon.” “I know you will be ready for it, Rollfoot.” Soon I'll be sixty moons old, will I think the world is cold Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me? Soon I'll be sixty moons old “I hail you by your new name, Rollstar,” Talonflame’s amber eyes shone with pride as the StarClan cat as he named his brother, “Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of RiverClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.” Once I was quarter moon old, my mama told me “Go and make yourself some friends or you’ll be lonely” Once I was quarter moon old. “Hey, Goldduck,” Rollstar approached his brother, their fur still soft and sleek from kithood, “do you remember when we were kits?” Once I was quarter moon old Category:Songfics